


In the pouring rain

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Space Wives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after Darillium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: River hates rain while her wife loves it. Dancing in the rain ensues because they love each other.





	In the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this was prompted because its been raining non stop in my country and I HATE rain (going out in the rain, when I'm home not so much)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like.

It felt like everything was going wrong for the time travelers. First, they had landed in a deserted planet with nothing but junk and then they lost the TARDIS. Now River and the Doctor were stranded in the unknown planet with no one in sight, no way to contact the TARDIS and no way to leave. They had been wondering for hours while the Doctor scanned everything with her sonic in hope to find her missing ship. So far they had no luck. River could feel her feet getting blisters from the long wandering and she cursed herself for always choosing high heeled boots for the fashion aspect. She was tired, hungry and annoyed. Not a good combination when you were River Song, trained assassin and archaeologist. 

The worst thing was that her wife was not a bit preoccupied. The Doctor had been on very good mood all day, rivaling her wife's own sour one. The woman was all smiles, like she was strolling through a garden in Paris and her excitement wasn't diminished by their circumstances. River wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or endeared by her demeanor. 

“We are walking in circles for an hour.” River complained. 

“Don't be silly, I know exactly where we are going.” She said, looking into her sonic screwdriver. 

“Sweetie, you have the sense of direction of a spoon.” She said and the Doctor looked offended. “Just admit we're lost.” 

“We're not lost!” She huffed. “The TARDIS must be here somewhere.” She looked around. There was nothing but piles and piles of what was essentially space garbage for kilometers. “We just have to keep looking.” 

River opened her mouth to complain again but sighed. She was even getting tired of complaining, so she decided to save it for when she would need it. Ans she knew she would need it. 

 

They walked for more than four hours when the Doctor finally stopped and sighed. “We're lost.” 

River rolled her eyes. “Oh, you don't say?” She said sarcastically. 

“Oh c'mon River! It could be worse.” It wasn't a full minute from the sentence when it started to pour. It felt like the planet was personally mocking them. 

River screamed internally in annoyance. “You had to say that, didn't you?” She huffed feeling her clothes starting to soak and using her hands to cover her hair, unsuccessfully of course. 

The Doctor giggled, looking up at the sky that had been sunny a few moments ago. “Sorry.” She said but she didn't sound at all sorry. 

“Ugh! I hate rain!” River exclaimed and looked at her wife that still did not look fazed even soaked to the bone as she was. “How aren't you annoyed right now? You look like a wet kitten.”

The Doctor smiled and had the audacity to twirl in the rain. “I like rain.” Her blond hair was plastered on her face and there was droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes. River glanced in appreciation when she realized her wife's clothes were clinging to her body like a second skin since she was sans coat. 

“You're mad.” River rolled her eyes and stopped trying to protect her hair from the water since she was already completely soaked. She shivered from the cold. 

“Yeah, but you already knew that when you married me.” She replied with a smile. “Oh Come on River. It's not that bad.” 

“How can you still be in a good mood?” River couldn't wrap her head around that, she was feeling miserable, wet – not in a good way – and cold. She couldn't understand how the Doctor was still so chipper. 

“Because I'm with you.” She said and River felt her heart melting and with it her terrible mood. “After Darillium I thought I would never see you again, so being with you now in a not ideal scenario is better than not seeing you at all.” She walked closer to River, still smiling. “Plus, I wasn't lying I really do like rain.” 

River rolled her eyes but she was smiling as well. Oh how much she loved this mad woman. The archaeologist pulled her wife by the waist and closed the space between them, kissing her cold, wet and supple lips with passion. As she kissed her wife under the raining skies, River thought she had never been happier in her life. Having a second chance to kiss her wife – even if under the pouring rain – was more than she deserved. But she was selfish and she was going to take the chance anyways. The Doctor placed one of her hands in her face and the other buried in her soaked hair, pulling River even closer and sliding her tongue inside the other woman's mouth. The sound of the rain muffled River's deep moan but the Doctor felt the vibrations against her mouth anyways and smirked. She loved the effect she had on River because usually the woman was the one that made her slip such wanton noises. 

They stopped the kiss gradually, placing small peck in each other's lips. River didn't even felt cold anymore after the kiss. The Doctor placed her forehead against River and sighed happily. “I could do this for the rest of my life and still it wouldn't be enough.” 

River smiled. “Oh you sappy Doctor!” She said but her eyes were full of love. 

They pulled away from each other but the Doctor held onto River's hand, unwilling from being apart from her. 

“We're still wet and stranded though.” 

“Forget about this for a moment.” The Doctor pleaded. “Dance with me.” 

 

“Here?” River looked at her like she had grown another head. “In the rain?” 

“It's not like we're going to get sick.” She shrugged. 

“You are mad!” She exclaimed but did not deny her wife's request. 

“Still not news.” The blonde smiled and twirled her wife, bringing her closer to her body. “I just want to prolong this. Us here together and alone.” The Doctor whispered against River's ear, causing her to shudder and not from the cold. “Just let me have this.” 

And River did. They danced in the rain, laughing at the freeing feeling it came with it. They danced and danced until the TARDIS was the one that found them and not the other way around. River was soaked to the bone but she never been happier. She was looking forward to getting warm again though and she was even more excited to get heated with her wife. Starting with a warm shower. Together.


End file.
